Thunderstorm of the Past
by JenivueGrimm
Summary: Kagome's life before she even fell through the well holds some secrets. Secrets that get blown into the open when the reappearence of Hiten comes into play.
1. If Only the Fates Were so Kind

Thunderstorm of the Past

By: JenivueGrimm

Disclaimer: Does not own! Does not own any of the Inuyasha characters or content.

Summary: Kagome life before she even fell through the well holds some secrets. Secrets that get blown into the open when the reappearence of Hiten comes into play.

* * *

Chapter One:

If only the fates were so kind

* * *

A rainless thunderstorm roared up ahead. Kagome stood just outside Kaede's hut, staring at the storm. Well defined but elegant clouds that lite up as a bolt of lightning traveled by before its roar followed. In fact, with a storm like this, Kagome couldn't help but drift back through the years.

Inuyasha and Miroku were away with the villagers to help a village horribly plagued by demons. Sango was visiting her old village to pay respects. Kilala and Shippo went with her.

She shook the memories away before they could even turn soar. Remembering _him_ always turned sour if given enought time. At the time, even Kaede was gone, she was gathering some herbs to help the village with a sudden outbreak. Feeling alone and bored, Kagome thought now was a good time to go home. It would be a while before they could get one the trail again. Inuyasha would come get her when it came time to go shard hunting. Kagome headed into the hut and picked up her bag. As she turned to head out she heard a small sound, metal hitting the wood. Immediately she froze where she stood. Turning around slowly she saw what had fallen out.

A sole earring, thin chain that hung a yellow thunderbolt and a red long feather. It was her single most prized possession. The only reminder of _him_ that wasn't locked away in her black box. Kagome picked it up and placed it back into her bag.

With everything set she headed out. Happily humming as she left the village and entered into the forest. If only the fates were so kind. Yet as it were, they were not. A shadow also followed Kagome into the forest. A familiar figure from her nearer past. If only she'd questioned how such a beautiful thunderstorm had rolled in so quickly. Then maybe she could have possibly saved herself.

**Kaboom!**

She was sent flying through the air. Kagome's scream pierced the once peaceful silence. Three trees were damaged and barely still standing. She broke through the tree line and into the clearing that contained the well. That was the least of her troubles now. Not when she had just been flung feet by a percisely aimed bolt of lightning. The laugh that rumbled from behind her brought only one name to her lips,"Hiten..."

"Thought you wouldn't see me ever again, didn't you? Especially with your precious Inuyasha gone.", Hiten mocked from behind her as he flew out from the cover of the forest. To say that she was scared would be an understatement. She was full blown terrified. Kagome was quickly on her feet and turned to face the horror of what she throught had been long since defeated. Yet there he stood, alive, completely and undeniably alive. Which was bad for her. All she could think to say was,"How?"

Hiten chuckled darkly and said,"Souten... The last member of our clan. You may have destroyed my body but my soul remained. Really it was mere child's play to lead her to the right peoople to bring us back. A phoenix really is quite the remarkable bird, wouldn't you agree?"

"Us?"

He let out a louder laugh and nodded as he reconfirmed,"Us... Me and Manten." The color drained from her face. You could almost hear the sound of her hopes of living through the experience being crushed. Yet she had to try. So with amused eyes Hiten watched as she turned tail and bolted off.

"Do you really think you can escape?", he laughed before taking off after her.

The only target in Kagome's eyes was the well. If she could reach the well and jump in, then she would be safe. However that was not to pass. As she lunged into the well, she felt one of Hiten's strong arms wrap around her waist. Kagome in that moment had felt certain that she was to die this day. Everyone was away! There was no one to help her out of this! Here she was in the arms of a man that clearly hated her and Inuyasha was miles away. Anyone who even had a slim chance of helping her was miles away. She doubted anyone could hear her.

Just then her attention was brought into the well. A transparent bubble of light blue erupted from the well. It pulsed out of the well and popped when it hit their still airborne bodies. In this moment, Hiten suddenly felt his powers just stop. His ability to fly, gone within seconds. One moment he held her right above the well, he gets hit by that strange blue light, and the next he suddenly fell. He just fell, along with Kagome they fell into the well.

Another light enveloped both of them. As they drifted through the abyss of time and space, both slowly closed their eyes as a sudden darkness clouded their minds. Both their unconscious bodies drifted in the abyss before finally they softly drifted to the bottom and layed along the floor of the well...

* * *

JG: I'm sorry that its so short! Its sort of a prologe really than an actual chapter. I just wanted to throw out a short chapter to see if anyone was interested in reading more into this story before I do any more. No flaming please. Constructive critic is welcomed.


	2. First Impressions

Thunderstorm of the Past

By: JenivueGrimm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or content. I don't own anything!

JG: The song used in this chapter is 'Don't stop Believing' by Journey

* * *

Chapter Two:

First Impressions

* * *

Pain...

Thats what she first felt. A pulsing pain in her head and the feeling of her head feeling fried. Coherent thoughts were definately out of the question. Slowly she brought herself to sit up dispite the pain. It felt like she had been drinking all night 'til she passed out, something she hadn't done in a long time. In a split second memories of moments before flooded her mind. The pain be damned! Her head quickly scanned the area. Hiten wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere around her. A slight breathy laugh came about before it slowly turned into a happy laugh.

Kagome brought herself up and steadied herself by grabbing the ladder. Once again she couldn't help but laugh that she had actually gotten away safely as she climbed the ladder. An especially painful pound made her stop her laughter. She stopped and pressed it against the cold wall of the well. Then she looked up and proceeded with a smile. Kagome had no idea what that blue light was but it seemed to have saved her. In the meantime it left her feeling drained and fried. Some little prick was in her head banging her brain around like drums. She would be alright. With a sigh of relief, Kagome neared the top of the well as she said to herself,"Once I get home i'll have to get a bag of ice for my head. It should be alright 'til I get inside the house. As long as I don't trip and-"

She was cut off when she pulled herself halfway over the lid of the well and froze. Red eyes, thats the first thing she saw. Fiery, pissed off, red eyes. With a face to match as well and a body with crossed arms. The silence was thick as they stared at eachother. Kagome slowly lowered herself and attempted to climb back down. However, his arm shot out and grabbed her's. She could only watch in horror as she was slowly pulled back up to once again stare at those angery red eyes. Hiten then growled out,"Wench... What happened and where are we?"

At this Kagome laughed nervously and said looking away,"What are you talking about? I have no idea, why would I have any idea. Oh look, how strange! How this building appear around the well?" His eyes narrowed and tossed her up in the air a bit so that he could quickly grabb her neck and slam her to the nearest wall. The abuse to Kagome's head only made the original pounding in her head worse. She let out a pained and annoyed cry and whimpered as he asked,"I'm not in the mood to play games with you, wench! So if you don't start producing answers, things are going to turn ugly."

"W-What are you-?"

He yanked her off the wall and dragged her to the door and swung them open to reveal the sights, sounds, and all the glorys of the modern world. Then he snapped his head at her. Kagome gulped and looked back at him in the corner of her eyes. Then she nervously smiled and said,"Oh look... What strange world!" At this his expression changed to one that spoke 'are you kidding me'. She bit down on her lower lip as his expression darkened. It wasn't until she felt the increase of pressure on her throat that she finally spilled everything. From the moment that she first fell down the well to their current moment, everything was an open book. Inuyasha wouldn't know she was missing for about a week. She was left all on her own to handle with a very powerful demon who at the moment was listening to her as she told him the entire story. His expression hadn't changed, but he took everything in.

"And thats how we ended up here."

He looked out toward the modern world before he looked back to her. Kagome flinched when he slammed the door shut and adruptly released her. She fell to the floor and stared up at him. He then turned around as he brought one hand to his chin as he seemed to ponder something. Kagome shot a look at the door as he walked away a bit as he started to circle the well. However he quickly detered her from getting any ideas,"Don't even think about it. You wouldn't even get a few steps away and you know it."

Kagome's eyes were brought back to him as he continued to ponder. Then when he came back to her, she couldn't help but say,"I'm really surprised. I thought you would have killed me by now."

"You would be dead, except that I don't have my powers and some noise outside caught my attention. I've wandered the area a bit before you even woke up."

Her eyes slowly started to drift back to the door. "However I still have my demon speed and strength.", he quickly added stopping to glare at her. Kagome's eyes once again slowly drifted back to stare at him. He then said,"Given the circumstances, i've recently decided to let you live. Seeing as how your more familiar with this place, you'll be allowed to live a bit longer. However..." At this he noticed Kagome's face fall into even further dread. Then he smirked and finished,"You have to provide for me." Now her expression help hopeless anger as she exclaimed,"What! No! Absolutely not! You honestly want me to act like miss 'Little Wife'! N-" He cut her off but bringing out his thunderpike from what seemed like no where and said,"Its either 'Little Wife' or 'Little Corpse', now what is it to be."

Kagome hesitated. She looked to the door then back to Hiten. To the door and back. It was like ping pong as she weighed her options.

"Little Wife, Little Corpse, Little Wife, Little Corpse...", she chanted. Hiten suddenly swung the thunderpike out and aimed it straight at her throat, gaining her strict attention, and asked,"You want to die?"

"No."

"Good, then lets go.", with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her whimpering as they left the hut.

* * *

Back at the house, three girls were hard at work. Eri and Yuka were doing the dishes in the kitchen while they screeched out a version of Journey's, Don't Stop Believing. Up stairs Ayumi was gathering the clothes to put in the laundry.

They were babysitting and housesitting while Kagome was away taking care of a 'family crisis'. Her brother was at school and Kagome's mom and grandfather were away visiting her grandfather's friends. The three friends were hired for two weeks. Ayumi walked into Kagome's room and opened her closet. She pulled out the bin of dirty clothes and set it beside her. She was about to close it when her eyes caught something. She stared into the shadows of the closet where on its roof, a tile was slightly ajar. At the sight her soft smile turned sympathetic before she slowly closed the cloest door. Then she hummed along with her loud, abnoxious friends.

"Just a small town girl...

Livin' in a lonely world...

She took the midnight train going anywhere.", Eri began.

"Just a city boy...

Born and raised in south Detroit...

He took the midnight train going anywhere.", Yuka sang after.

Ayumi could hardly keep in her laughter as she hummed the tune as she climbed down the stairs with the bin of Kagome's clothes. A knock on the door pulled her attention. The two singers in the kitchen then crooned in unison without breaking the tune,

"There's a knock on the front door...

Ayumi could you please go get it..."

At this she chuckled but walked to the door. She wrapped an arm around the bin as she freed up her other hand to open the door. Immediately as soon as she opened it she let out a scream and quickly tried to back away. In her panic she thrown the bin up and tripped over her feet before she could get a step away and fell to the floor. Clothes scattered around her as she held a hand on her mouth as she stared in disbelief at the sight before her.

Kagome stepped in and softly said,"Ayumi! Be careful!"

Yet Ayumi's eyes didn't follow Kagome. No they stayed fixed on Hiten who stood watching amused at the reaction of the girl. He stepped inside and Kagome gently kicked the door closed. Once she had all her clothes back in the bin she set it up right again. By this time Ayumi had slowly gotten to her feet. The shocked expression she wore never stopped. She then studdered out,"H-How... He... And you...And Boom!... And. And." She continued let out a stringe of nonsense. Hiten could only watch in amusement.

Kagome walked over to her. She turned Ayumi to stare at her and said slowly,"Ayumi... This is _Hiten_."

"Hiten?"

"Hiten."

Eri had at this point had come into view as she stared at Ayumi and asked,"Why did you scream?" Her eyes drifted to who she was looking at. Immediately she screamed and adruptly dropped the plate that she held in her hands to bring them to cover her mouth. Kagome groaned and said as she stared at the shattered plate,"Eri!" Yuka then also came out into the hallway and asked,"Whats going on?" She looked to Hiten and copied Eri, shattering yet another plate. All three stared from Hiten to Kagome and back as they each let out with their own unique string of nonsense while Kagome was complaining about the broken plates.

Then finally Kagome said,"Everyone! This is _Hiten_."

"Hiten?", Yuka questioned.

"Hiten!", Ayumi told them in a tone of disbelief.

As for Hiten, he watched as Kagome joined in as they seemed to have an entire discussion just by using his name. The different tones were definately pointing to a discussion yet all he heard was them repeating his name back and forth. Then finally he asked,"I have a feeling that i'm missing something."

This then sparked,

"Nothing.", Kagome said solemly.

"Nothing?", Yuka angerly questioned.

"Nothing!", Kagome snapped.

"Nothing?", Ayumi softly questioned.

"Nothing.", Kagome answered.

"Nothing?", Eri then angerly questioned pointing at him.

"Nothing.", Kagome answered her.

It went on for a bit until finally it seemed like Kagome had won and the rest left with a 'fine' that really was worded as a last 'Nothing'. He definately felt that he was missing something big in the conversation. He looked over to Ayumi who stared in a much calmer disbelief before she left with a soft,"Nothing..." She grabbed the bin and left to go do the laundry. They were left in the hallway in silence, after Eri cleaned up the broken pieces of the plates. Then Kagome broke it and said,"Lets get you some different clothes. If your going to be staying here you have to fit in more. I don't want to pull any more attention than I already have." He watched as she left to go upstairs. As he slowly followed her he looked into the kitchen to see the other two slightly turn to stare at his in confusion before going back to their work.

He was definately missing something... Yet he dismissed it and rushed to catch up with Kagome.

* * *

JG: So the second chapter is up. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm sorry if I did, i'm still new to this. I promise i'll try to do better as the story progresses


	3. The Old Kagome

Thunderstorm of the Past

By: JenivueGrimm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the charactes, nothing.

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Old Kagome

* * *

Hiten stared annoyed at the three girls infront of him. Wide eyes, sometimes they whispered some word that was utter nonsense to him. Kagome had given him some clothes that one of her cousins left when he had visited for a week. They fit him almost perfectly. The girls were joined by a blinking young boy. Apparently he was Kagome's brother. He had as of yet to say a word after first seeing him. The young boy had been happily asking Kagome questions until he turned and saw Hiten. Then his face immediately dropped in a shocked blank expression. The people in this time were definately strange and amusing. However now, the amusement had worn off and left him highly annoyed. His eyes left the group of now four standing on the opposite side of the table form him. He looked into the kitchen where Kagome herself had fallen into a silence. She had turned that way when she first saw him in the new clothes. It wasn't a shocked silence, the air around her had a feel of hidden sorrow. Currently she was in the kitchen making everyone dinner.

Sighing he shot his eyes back to the silent four. He had reached his limits now as he growled to Kagome,"The hell is the matter with you all?" His response was nothing. It was like he didn't have a voice at all. Groaning he stared back and decided to quietly endure the tense silence. Finally the boy spoke,"So your name's Hiten?"

"He speaks..."

They again stared at him and the tense silence continued. Only it had a feel that he was supposed to respond. Sighing he said,"Yes and before you even start can we please skip the passing of my name back and forth." They all nodded in unison. Hiten's gaze drifted over until it stopped upon a rather impressive looking weapon on the wall in the hallway. He leaned to the side to get a better view and said,"Rather unusual weapon on the wall." They all turned and stared at what he was looking at. On the wall was what appeared to be an old antique american revolutionary twin revolver. Except it had some major modifications. There was a nice shiny blade under the barrel for close combat. The barrel itself had been enlarged to hold a bigger and more powerful bullet. The bullet casing likewise with attachments to make it shoot quicker. The handle had been hand crafted to a certain persons touch. All in all it seemed as though someone had payed a lot to make it the ultimate fast shooting hand held weapon. Whoever it was personalized for, knew how to shoot a gun.

"Whose does it belong to?"

At this question he could feel that he struck a cord. Kagome, luckily, had been deafened by her cooking. Otherwise she might had immediately silenced them. The name passed through their lips, was a surprise to him,"Kagome..." His gaze snapped to the wench in the kitchen before he turned back and asked,"Her? She doesn't seem like someone who would carry around any weapon. Her aim with a bow is far from miraculous." Her friends seemed to be lost in thought, or perhaps memory. Souta had turned away and began playing with the napkins as she said,"Really I guess the correct answer to be specific would be that they belonged to Old doesn't really like us talking about it. Brings back horrible memories and then she has vivid bad dreams. Says she-" His sudden stop made him look to see Kagome had started to set up to go put the food on the table. He watched as she set the table before sitting down next to him and they all began eating.

Yet even as he ate, he couldn't help but look over and stare at her hands sometimes. They showed no proof of weapon mastery at all. He had seen that kind of weapon before, it was a gun, but he just couldn't see the wench with anything other than that flimsy bow. However, looking at the others, he knew that further information wasn't going to pass through them. Just by giving him a bit more information he saw how guilty they looked. Like they had done something horrible to her yet none of them could bare to tell her. However, he was growing increasingly interested in Kagome now. Something happened that none of them were telling him. Something that obviously, disturbs Kagome enough to where her mind puts her through hell. The only question was what exactly were they all hiding. It would have to be something serious for them all to consider it such a sin to even think about it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Kagome threw down pillows onto the makeshift bed on the floor. Hiten walked in and immediately asked,"The hell is this?"

"A bed."

She was wearing her pajamas. Again she froze when she saw him. Almost seemed painful for her to see him in the sleeping attire she had given him. Gray pajama pants without a shirt. He sighed and said,"Woman, what is up with you?... You certainly weren't acting this way at the well. If I had know putting on these clothes would provoke this kind of reaction from you, I would have refused. Now what is it?" Kagome glared at him before laying down throwing the blankets on her and grumbling a 'good night' before turning off the only light. He sighed and looked to the sky. Finally he silently asked,"Why? What?"

He rolled his eyes layed down on the bed and relaxed. After a little bit he couldn't help but say,"So your probably missing your precious Inuyasha." Kagome groaned and said,"Are we really going to go through this?" Hiten chuckled and said,"Yes... Now i'm going increasing confused by you."

"What are you confused about?"

At this Hiten's smirk became more sinister as he said,"You have claimed feelings for your Inuyasha, but your reactions to me show me otherwise. If I didn't know any better, priestess, i'd say you have feelings for me."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me.", Hiten chuckled. Kagome then turned toward the edge of the bed and glared down at him as she asked,"And where would you get that idea?" He chuckled darkly before he said,"Back at the well, you didn't really put up much of a fight. Sure you were juggling the decisions, but you complied fairly easily." She scoffed and disappeared from the edge before she said,"Get to sleep." He closed his eyes and waited.

When the soft snores erupted his red eyes snapped open. Smirking he sat up and looked over to her fallen asleep form. Then he got up and stealthily got out of the room and down the stares. He walked over to the guns and inspected them. He jumped and snapped his attention to the closet under the stairs when the door opened and something fell. He stalked over and on the top of the fallen pile was a very dusty photo album. One picture stuck out, it was of a very young looking Kagome. She seemed to be around pre-teens or so. He flipped through, but found that most of the pictures were missing.

Yet he had a feeling that a lot of photo's were supposed to be there. What little photo's remained inside, shocked him. Especially one with Kagome weilding the same guns he had been inspecting. He looked at the guns on the wall and to the guns in the picture. Kagome wore a black tanktop with black cargo pants. She had on combat boots and her hair was pulled up into a short ponytail. This Kagome was very different from the wench he knew. He flipped through more and stared at the remaining pictures. Various pictures of her with a few other people. They all wore similar outfits to her. Her eyes held a daring look to them. Confidence and the unmistakeable light in her eyes definately put her apart. Not even when he first met her did she had that spark in her eyes. Yet near the end, she had suddenly started to wear a black ribbon chocker with a blue crystal feather dangling in the front. Her eyes whenever there was a picture of her looking and playing with it, was lovingly. His body was not his own as he watched his hand caress the picture of Kagome wearing that chocker. Emotions surged, like he knew that it held some very important signifigance.

Hiten shook it off and slammed it closed as he asked himself,"Why the hell do I care?"

He put it all away, but before he closed the door to the closet, he couldn't help but steal one more glance at the album. Sighing and rubbing his eyes he climbed back up the stairs and into Kagome's room. As shiver ran up his back and he stared at her bed. Then he looked to his bed on the floor. Shrugging he gently climbed in behind her. His arm drapped over her and he placed his arm around her. He closed his eyes for only a second before they snapped back open when the pictures of younger her flashed by. He then looked to the Kagome and couldn't help but ask,"Was that... Old Kagome?"


	4. Owner of the Bike

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Four:

Owner of the Bike

* * *

Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open to the morning lighting that crept through the break in the curtains. Her eyes drifted to the bedside table. At the foot of her lamp was the earring glinting in the sunlight. Sighing she closed her eyes again. Only to then notice the weight of an arm on her side. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes shot to the location of the weight. Lazily laying across her frame was indeed an arm. Her eyes once again looked to the earring before she finally looked behind her.

How many times had she had this dream? Kagome had throught that all the dreams had stopped years ago. It had brought her to the brink of insanity and it seemed like she was going to have to brave round two. She shakily reached out a hand, expecting him to disappear as she touched him. Yet she was surprised when her hand made contact with solid flesh. In her disbelief, she was on the brink of tears. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she held his cheek in her hand. The warmth, the soft feel. It all seemed so real. Like everything had been a bad dream and she was right back to the days of her happiness. When he would sneak into her room and spend the night secretly. Those days of mischief, those days of joy, those days when he was alive and-

His eyes snapped open and immediately had a glare as he stared at her and growled,"Wench what are you doing?"

This snapped her back to reality, realizing it was Hiten. She let out a piercing scream and grabbed the nearest hard thing, which happened to be an aluminum bat. Always kept it beside her bed, it was habit form when she played baseball for her elementary school. She then brought it to strike down. Hiten quickly had gotten out of the way and yelled,"What the hell?" Kagome's scream turned from terror to anger as she questioned while swinging the bat,"What the _fuck_ were you in my bed?" He was momentarily frozen by the curse that had just slipped from her mouth. She swung the bat again.

**Thwack!**

The sound only clarrified that she had made contact with his head. He layed unconscious on the floor as the door opened. Her friends and brother all stared with jaws dropped to the floor as they saw the scene. Kagome heaving heavily with a metal bat in her hands, glaring down at an unconscious Hiten. Then her brother cautiously asked,"Is everything... Alright, sis?" Kagome smoothed her hair out and said,"Yes, everythings fine. Now drag him downstairs and make sure he doesn't come back up. I'm going to take a shower." They all nodded mutely as she tossed the bat to the side and pushed past them and into the bathroom.

* * *

"Get _up_..."

His eyes slowly opened to see firm black boots infront of his eyes. Everything seemed to hold a certain blur to them. His eyes traveled up and focused on the source of the voice. The blur faded a bit. It was old Kagome, a the revolvers rested in a belt and that damn metal bat resting against her shoulder. He seemed to be in a haze as he couldn't get up. All he could do was stare at her. Old Kagome smiled and kneeled down and said in a faint far off voice,

"Hit ya pretty hard, didn't I?"

When he looked around, he immediately saw that they weren't in her room anymore. No, this place was much more different. It was long and wide, for some reason his mind had conjured up, abandoned storehouse. Weakly he got up and walked over to the nearest window and looked out. They were on the second floor, it was the middle of the night, the building seemed to stretch on for miles on either side. He moved from the window to the middle of the room where he could look through the wide archways that led to the different seconds of the storehouse. It seemed to go on forever on either side too.

"Hey, you alright?"

Hiten looked back to a very confused young Kagome. His body wasn't his own as he heard himself say,"Yeah, i'm fine. Why'd you hit me with the bat? I was just having some fun." At this the young Kagome smiled and said,"It's night, you scared the shit out of my with that whole story, i'm on edge and anything can get into our hideout. We don't have the keys to lock this place, no one does. What did you expect? That when you just jumped out of the shadows, screaming like a maniac, while i'm holding a bat going to check on some strange noise... That I would just scream and that would be it?"

He chuckled and held his head before he said looking at the bit of blood on it,"Go get me a first-aid kit, Babe." She nodded and said something, but it came out as mute. His vision got blurry as time went by very rapidly. Colors started to fade, noises retreated into the darkness. Yet all he could stare at was the escaping figure of Kagome as she ran into the darkness. Then suddenly everything when slow motion as he heard his voice echo out from his mind as he stared at the image of Kagome stopping and turning around to look at him as she faded to the Kagome he knew,

'_I don't think she ever knew just how cute she was to me. How beautiful and perfect she is now._'

* * *

Hiten woke a few mintues later with a jolt as he sat up quickly. At this he quickly saw the error of his decision, groaning and holding his head where he had been hit. He inspected his new surroundings to find himself on the couch in the livingroom. Kagome's little brother was sitting across from him staring at him. Souta had a bit of a smirk as he said,"My sister has a good swing, doesn't she?" Hiten rubbed his head and said,"Enough to actually make me think that my head was going to detatch from my body." Souta pushed a glass of water towars him across the coffee table between them. He then said,"Yeah, she's not a morning person." Hiten took the cup and drank it. It helped a bit with the throbbing pain in his head. Then he said,"So where is the wench?" Souta motioned toward the stairs and said,"Taking a bath... Don't go up there though. Unless you'd like a repeat performance." Hiten chuckled and replied,"That was merely dumb luck."

A door slam was heard from upstairs followed by another one. Then Hiten asked,"She always this loud in the morning?" Souta stared at the location of the last door slam and said,"Not really, but then again..." He stared at Hiten. He sighed and said,"So this is because..." Souta nodded and confirmed,"Yeah..."

Sighing he stood up and decided to explore some until Kagome had the chance to calm down. His eyes drifted to a door in the corner of the living room. Once he stood infront of it he asked,"Where does this lead?" Souta replied back with,"The garage..." HIten nodded and opened it looking inside. The lights flickered on as he walked inside. There were two cars parked, but that wasn't want his eyes focused on. Covered in cobwebs, dust covered, was a single metal motocycle. How he came up with that name, he didn't care. All he could do was stare at the bike as he approached. Before he could reach it, Kagome's voice yelled out,"What are you doing in here?"

Quickly he looked back and before he could answer she yelled at him again,"Get the hell out of there!" He was speechless and tried to mutter out a question about the motorcycle but she cut it off again and screamed,"_ !_" Hiten did as he was told and made his way out. Kagome was alone in the garage breathing heavily as she stood staring at the ground. Her eyes drifted over to the pitiful sight of the motorcycle. Tearing her eyes away from him she gathered herself and made her way out also.

She didn't say anything to HIten that whole day. Avoided him like the plague, for good reason too. Whenever he was in the same room as her, he kept trying to ask about the bike. Something she wouldn't ever tell him. Night approached and she wasn't anywhere in the house it seemed. He looked everywhere, she had escaped somewhere. The only thing he knew was that she was still in the house somewhere. He walked into her room and layed on the makeshift bed. With a disappointed sigh he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Once again, soft snores erupted and his red eyes snapped open. The wench was back and asleep in her bed. He stood up and stared at her. He was about to lay back down but a voice stopped him. It was the sound of his own voice laughing from somewhere. Quickly he stood up and followed where the voice led him. It went back to the garage. Slowly he opened the door and faint figures moved in the dark of the garage as he listened to their faded voices,

"_You almost done with that last repair?_"

"_Yeah, thanks again for letting me use your garage Kagome._"

"_It was nothing..._"

"_No it wasn't 'nothing'... Let me take you on a ride. Along the beach or something._"

She laughed,"_Alright F-_"

The figures disappeared. He searched the darkness for anymore sign of them. But they had just gone with their voices. Suddenly a voice behind him said,"_Close the door_." He did so and turned around. He couldn't see that well in the dark but he saw a pitchblack figure. The moonlight coming through the window lite up only his leg. It was slightly transparent. Black boots rested on the coffee table, legs crossed, black cargo pants. It was definately male and it stared at him.

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled darkly with his voice and said,"You'll know soon enough... In life I owned that motorcycle that you saw in the garage." Hiten sat down in the couch across from him and narrowed his eyes. Then he asked,"You owned that machine? Are you?"

"Dead? Yes, quite."

After a few moments of thinking Hiten asked,"This morning, when I was knocked out I-"

"Yes that was my doing also.", the man replied. Hiten glared at him and said,"So was that your memory or?..." The man nodded and said,"That was my memory yes, last night we sort of made a connection." Now Hiten was highly confused as he asked,"Connection?" The man laughed and said,"The book?" Hiten looked back at the closet where the photo album was before snapping back at him,"So you've been the one fucking with my head? Why? And why do you have my voice?"

The man was silent as he looked toward the window. Then he sighed and said,"You need to understand what happened in the past and I'm not going to tell you. This is something you need to find for yourself. Thats the only way you can help her. I'll be calling on you every night. As for why I have your voice... Its a voice your very familiar with thats why."

"But that doesn't make any-"

He disappear like mist. Growling Hiten sighed and stood up. Then he said as he matched back to Kagome's room,"Damn spirit... Why the hell would I want to help the wench any way? You sure picked a shitty choice to 'connect' with because i'm not doing shit."


	5. Gentle' Persuassions

Thunderstorm of the Past

By: Jeniue Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or content of Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Five:

'Gentle' Persuassions

* * *

"Hiten..."

Her voice was calling from downstairs. Hiten knew that for sure, but the comfort of the bed was too inviting. Besides after last night, he wasn't going to be nice to the wench anymore. So he decided that today was a good day to be lazy.

"Hiten, come down if you want food."

His eyes slightly opened to look at the door. Then he closed them and said softly to himself,"You can call all you want wench. Let the damn food go to waste for all I care." He settled his body further into the bed. Firmly resolving to stay in the bed. Then a voice echoed out from the room,

"_I know your not ignoring her._"

A smirk found itself on his lips and said,"You know it ghosty boy! As I said last night, you picked a shitty choice and i'm not doing shit." He could laugh as Kagome's voice called out in an angery voice,"Hiten get up and come down." Then Hiten said,"What are you going to do now that your only hope is wasted?" He heard the ghost growl and could practically feel the glare. Then sudden a jolt rushed through him. It caused him the yelp in pain and sit up immediately. Then he looked around and said,"The hell!" There was a still silence before the ghost said,"_It would appear that now the tables have turned._"

Hiten glared and said,"What?"

The ghost laughed louder and said,"_While it seems that your powers are locked to you... I, on the other hand, have complete access to them. So you know what that means?_"

He groaned and fell back on the bed while running a hand through his hair. Then he shook his head and got up while he said,"Fine... I'll go down and eat the stupid wench's food." Again a shock ran through him. He released another yelp and then turned around and said,"Would you stop that? What the hell did I do now?" The ghost then replied,"_The 'wench', as you put it, has a name. Its Kagome and you better get used to refering to her as such._"

A growl ripped through him before he turned around and headed down. Kagome was sitting at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. Her irritated gaze went over to him as he came in. Across the table was a plate of food. Hiten walked over and sat down. They ate in silence, in a very irritated silence. Then the ghost voice echoed in his mind,"_Tell her thank you._" Hiten frozen and his gaze went to her. Then he thought to the ghost,

'_To hell with that_.'

A jolt erupted and Hiten quickly said,"Thank you... Kagome." She froze and stared at him. Her expression still irritated but surprised. Then she went back to the newspaper and said,"Your welcome, Hiten." They continued in silence. Again the ghost spoke out,"_You should ask if you two could go out and venture the town. Maybe go to the beach."_

_'Excuse me?'_

_"Ask her out on a day out. Just the two of you..."_

_'Oh please. You mean a date. I've gone with much more lovely women.'_

A jolt erupted and he said,"Kagome..." She looked up and stopped just as she lifted the cup to take a sip. Then Hiten continued,"I was wondering if we could go out today. Show me around to your favorite spots. Maybe go to the beach." She gave him a weird look before she said,"You mean like...?" Hiten took in a breath to contain his irritation and said,"Sort of like a date." She looked around before she focused back on him and asked,"Why?"

Hiten mind immediately went to work on coming up with an excuse. He highly doubted she would either believe or the ghost would allow it if he told her about the ghost. Finally the voice said,"_You just want to get out of the house. Besides she looks like she could use some fresh air from being cooped up in here with you._'

At this Hiten didn't say anything for a bit before he blankly said,"I just want to get out of the house. Besides you look like you could use the fresh air from being cooped up in here with me." She continued to stare in pure shock. The silence rang for a full half hour, just staring at eachother. Then Kagome said,"O... Kay. Lets get dressed and then we can go." Hiten nodded and continued eating. Yet Kagome was put off by this sudden action Hiten was taking. It just didn't sound entirely like him. Not that she would turn down this opportunity. The house was feeling stuffy and uncomfortable ever since Hiten decided to come over and stay. Going out into the town would be nice change.

Hiten finished and made his way upstairs. Once he was in Kagome's room he stood in the middle and asked,"The hell is that about?"

"_I just want her to get out of the house. To enjoy the outside. It couldn't be comfortable or even healthy for her to stay in this house all the time with __**you**__._"

"Why do I have the feeling that theres another reason why you made me say that?"

The ghost chuckled before he said,"_Well we're connected so there is some... Cross-interference." _Hitne thought for a moment before he growled and questioned,"Your using me? To live out your wishes? With her? Who exactly are you to her?"

"_Nevermind that! We have to get ready for our day out!_"

Hiten shook his head and said,"No, no, no. This is a pretty important question. Ever since I got here everyone has been acting weird. With her friends, her brother, shit even she's been acting weird! I want an explaination!" Again a jolt rushed through him as the ghost hissed,"_I told you to nevermind that! Now go into the closet and find something to wear!_" Rolling his eyes he did as the ghost instructed and walked to the closet. It was entire made up of Kagome's clothes. Hiten pushed aside the girly clothing and said,"The hell am I going to wear?"

"_In the far right corner of the closet. Theres a box..._"

He looked to the corner to see a dusty box sitting in the corner. Hiden mostly by shadow. After he pulled it out he opened it to reveal mens clothing. Hiten pulled them out and inspected them. The ghost put in his two cents occassionally and helped choose the outfit. In the end, Hiten was in a black tanktop with red wing design on the beack that was tucked into black leather pants which was held unnessessarily with a red belt, also he had on black combat boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and a flash erupted. Everything seemed to go into slow motion and get hazy again. He looked around, the room seemed the same but when he looked back at the mirror, the room was different. He walked closer to the mirror to inspect the room beyond its reflection. The bed frame was a dark brown wood color, the cover was green, the sheets under were red as well as the pillows. The walls had on posters of various things. Everything was too blurry in the reflection to distinguish what exactly they were of. The curtains were a very dark red, the walls were painted green with red designs breaking through occassionally. The bedside tabe was gone. The desk was different and a dark wood, the trash can was right beside it. At the foot of the bed there was a bench.

When he looked back to the room in reality it was the the same. Yet the mirror was reflecting a very different room. He looked back and searched for anything to tell him why the two were so different. Sudden his eyes snapped to his own reflection as a pair of arms started to wrap around his stomache. Then a figure stepped out, it was old Kagome. She smiled up at his reflection. Her voice was undistinguishable whispers to him. His reflection then broke away from him. It smiled and turned a bit to wrap an arm around her. It firmly wrapped its arms around him and buried his head into her hair. Finally it glanced right into his eyes and stared with a cocky smirk. It had said something to her, making her laugh and run away. It didn't follow for a bit only smirking right at him before it turned and ran after her.

Another flash erupted and the mirror returned to normal. The room in the reflection was back and the haze was gone. It was then that Kagome opened the door and froze when she saw him. Hiten stared back for a bit before he said as he exited,"I'll leave you to get ready then." She turned and watched as he left. As the door closed she couldn't help but just stand there with a shocked expression until it shut out his image. Kagome even then continued to stare at the door. Seeing him in those clothes, in that outfit, it brought back memories. Firmly she shook it out of her head and turned to her closet to get dressed.


	6. The Date

**Thunderstorm of the Past**

**JG (Disclaimer): I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**The Date**

* * *

Hiten sighed as he waited downstairs in the living room for Kagome to come down. She had been up there for a long while. Her friends had left when he came down. They said something about taking Souta to his friends house or something and that they were going to stay. There was a mentioning of college boys but Hiten really didn't mind them.

He sighed and glanced down to the floor as what happened in the bedroom ran through his mind. These things were always fuzzy, he couldn't understand it. Why was it so cloudy when those 'things' happened to him. Maybe it was because he was in the memory of someone else. Then his mind when back to the mirror bit. His reflection had broken off from him. If it was someone else's memory, shouldn't the mirror have shown some other man? Everything about this spirit and his memories didn't make sense to Hiten. As he continued to play through the events he stopped at Kagome's reflection as the door closed. It was almost the expression she wore when she had put him in her choice of clothes, yet it was much more intense. Her expression had been that of a fond bitter sweet memory. Her expression as he left the bedroom was a silent, less extreme, version of when he met her friends. Shock, the look of someone who was looking at the walking dead.

Suddenly he felt a presence staring at him. He looked to the archway that led into the hallway with the stairs. There stood Kagome whom upon finding herself spotted diverted her gaze. He was awestruck when he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, she had on small green heart-shaped hoop earings that had an emerald feather dangling from each, a black shirt that hung off her shoulders with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, her bottoms on her left leg were black pants with blended into a short skirt on her right leg, and her shoes were open-toe black high-heels that had strings that criss-crossed up her leg beore tying just below her knee. Her make-up wasn't too extreme, just a bit of green eyeshadow to accent her brown eyes. In the place of a belt was a neon green ribbow that tied at her hip on her pant leg side The remaining ribbon after she had tied it dangled down to her knee. In the middle of the bow tie was a small black, sharp toothed, human looking skull.

Hiten could definately say that he had never seen her looking so beautiful.

"_Why don't you tell her that?"_, Ghost echoed from his mind.

"I have to say Kagome...", Hiten began earning him her full attention again, " The way you look now... Doesn't make you look quite as ugly. Almost decent looking." Her expression fell immediately fell into an irritated expression and she looked away with a glare. Ghost groaned and if he had his body, he probably would be banging his head against the wall. Hiten was instantly confused as he asked,"What?" Kagome sighed and said as she walked to the front door,"Lets just get this over with..."

"What?", Hiten cried out. Ghost then said,"_What the hell was that?"_ Hiten growled and thought,'_It was supposed to be a compliment._' Ghost scoffed and said,"_Really? I fail to see the compliment in that. 'Doesn't make you look quite as ugly' is still the same as telling a girl flat out that she's ugly! You could have just told her that she was beautiful just like you were thinking, but no! Mister Womanizer over here chooses 'Doesn't make you look quite as ugly'. Nice move..."_

Hiten was hit by another painful shock through his body before Kagome's voice beckoned him from outside. He growled silently before he walked out to join Kagome.

* * *

_First Stop_

They were strolling down a very lively street that had plenty of stands up. It was for some sort of festival. Kagome smiled as they walked and said,"I was originally going to skip this festival but seeing as how you wanted to go out I guess this would be the best place to go first." Occassionally they would stop and look at various things the stands were selling. If they caught his interest he would pick something up and fiddle with it before setting it down and leaving once Kagome was done browsing.

They had stopped at one point to eat. Kagome had gotten both of them a large cup of mixed fruits as they stooded watching at a dancefloor full of couples and a band on the otherside playing music. As a particularly slow and romantic song came up Kagome said,"I haven't really been to this festival in a long time. Years its been. I nearly forgot how lively and fun this is." Hiten turned his attention from the dancefloor to Kagome. She seemed a bit in her own memory as she said,"I used to go here every year. Had a blast too, each and every time. Yet lately, its been hard to come back here. The last time I came here, I couldn't stand to be here for long. It was too painful. It still has a bit of a sting in my heart, but I remember a time..."

She seemed to go off into her own mind in silence. Hiten turned his attention turn back to the dancefloor. He took in each and every couple. Then back to Kagome, she was smiling but it was a bitter sweet one. Then an idea came to his mind. His attention switched from Kagome to the dancefloor. He could hear the smile as the Ghost said,"_Go on... Ask her._"

Hiten nudged Kagome and once he had snapped her back into reality, gaining her attention he asked,"Want to dance?" He had watched the couples enough for enough songs to know how to imitate their dance. Kagome looked at the dancefloor before she shook her head and said,"I'm alright." However, she was a bit shocked when Hiten grabbed both their cups and set them down before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dancefloor just in time for the beginning of another song. It was Stero Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. He stopped once he was satified with the location. A bit towards the middle but still near the edge just in case they wanted to have a break they wouldn't have much trouble. Kagome smiled and said as they began dancing,"You know how to dance?"

"I'm quick to learn things I see. It wasn't hard to figure it out.", Hiten said with a warm smirk. Kagome felt herself melt as she allowed the rhythm of the music to vibrate through her. It was hard for Hiten not to be close. Though he couldn't help but admire her as she danced. Her clothes complimented her body well. Seeing her so happy dancing, it was contagious and he found himself having fun himself.

"I really should thank you.", Kagome had said at one point when she turned her attention back to him again. Hiten smiled and asked,"For what?"

"I haven't danced in a long time. It feels good to do this again."

Hiten blushed and then said,"Yeah well don't mention it. You were lucky is all..." Kagome had on a confused look and the Ghost growled out,"_Hiten, no..."_ Hiten payed the voice no mind as he continued,"All the pretty ones were taken and you were the only one that was decent enough." At this she stopped and her expression was slowly turning into a glare.

"_Hiten, your fucking this up._", the Ghost said before HIten then finished,"Normally you wouldn't have had a chance in hell." Ghost groaned and said,"_And you fucked it up._"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said as she walked away,"I think i've had enough of this." Hiten stopped and watched as she left. Then he nearly doubled over as a very powerful shock coursed through him. Growling he stood up as the ghost commented,"_You were doing so well, until you opened your mouth. Why is it that you twist your thoughts when you talk so that you sound like a complete ass?_"

He followed after Kagome as she decided that she had enough of the festival and wanted to leave.

* * *

_Second Stop_

They walked into a small Mom-and-Pop shop. They had mostly clothes but around the shop he could see other things. His attention was driven to the jewelry. His attention looked over to Kagome before finally resting on one piece of jewelry in particular.

It wasn't long before they walked back out, Kagome not finding what she was looking for. So they leisurely became walking the streets. Eventually they had drifted into this bar. Looking at the place from the outside, he honestly could say that he would expect her to be trying to avoid it like the plague. There were motorcycles parked right outside. The few men outside were of the rough type, some even looked deadly. Yet when she acknowledged it she smiled and then said,"Lets get something to drink." He was pleasantly surprised so he nodded and they both headed in. When she came in there was an instant eruption of happy,"Kagome!" Then various 'How have you been?'s and such. Then Hiten came in. Immediately the room went dead silent. One man was so in shock he dropped his bear. Kagome led him to the bar and they sat down in the stools as the room slowly resumed its livelyness it had been before he came in.

Hiten couldn't help but stare before turning to Kagome when it had returned to normal. Then he ased,"Why is it that every place that people know you, this happens when they see me?" Kagome didn't answer. The bartender came over with a happy smile and said,"Two bears as usual for you and Fe-"

"Hiten...", Kagome interupted him.

The bartender was confused before he nodded and said,"Alright, you and... Hiten." Once the bartender left Hiten growled a bit and said,"This was amusing in the beginning but now its just..." Kagome sighed and said,"Don't worry about it. Its nothing." Hiten wanted to tell her that those reactions over and over weren't nothing but he shook his head and looked away. Then he asked,"So how are you so well known here?"

Kagome smiled and said,"I used to come here all the time. I had a... Friend that was a biker. He would take me here every Saturday for drinks. Him and his boys." She turned around and motioned across the room as she said,"That group in the back at the pool table to be exactly." She waved as Hiten looked. There one group hadn't resumed on with their game. Merely stare at shock at him still. Yet they mutely waved back before both of them turned back as their beers were placed down. Kagome's was really just root beer while Hiten had the actual thing. They began drinking as Hiten said,"I'm impressed. I would think a girl like you wouldn't want to be caught dead around here." Kagome let out a laugh and said,"The boys here aren't that bad. They may seem tough but they're sweethearts." They continued drinking. This seemed to loosen her up a bit.

They shared stories back and forth of experiences. Though Hiten's stories were more gorish and dark in their humor. Finally Hiten asked,"So whats the deal with you and that puppy of yours?" Kagome looked at him and asked,"What?"

Hiten the explained,"Well, from what i've gathered, its sort of a loose relationship. I mean, he acts one moment like he loves you then at the first sign of some specific woman, the one with the soul catchers, he goes off running. Then theres you, you may claim that he has your heart, yet something makes you hold back. What is it?" Kagome sighed and looked away as she said,"I try so hard to tell my heart to move on... But something makes it disobey."

"What do you mean?"

"Long before I met Inuyasha, I was in love with this one man. Each day was exciting around him and new. It was back when I was in a gang. Back then I was just as bad as you. He was my leader and my lover at the same time. Then he left and with him he took a huge amount of my heart with him.", Kagome said. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She stared down in her drink before she felt a cloth wiping her tears away. Kagome looked at Hiten to find him with a napkin drying her eyes before he said,"You shouldn't cry. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." Her went soaring before it suddenly hit a brick wall,"Besides I don't want to deal with some blubbering annoyance whose making a scene." At this Kagome glared and scoffed as she finished her drink and left. Ghost sighed and said,"_Every time, Hiten... Every god damn time._" At this Hiten rolled his eyes and followed Kagome.

* * *

The day as it went on just continued the trend. Every time they had a sweet moment, he would fuck it up. They had went to the beach only for Kagome to catch Hiten flirting with some idiot blonde surfer slut with large tits and a bikini that barely covered anything. Then she took him to the mall where he had achieved quite the crowd of flirting school girls. Kagome was at the end of her wits. No matter where they went he found some way to ignite a tender moment before fucking it up. Ghost was also at the end of his wits as he had shocked Hiten constantly through out the day. All three were tired.

It was night and Kagome had somehow led them unconsciously to the amusement park. She had been looking around for anything that caught her eye but all she could think of what she wanted was to ride the ferris wheel and cool down for a bit. So she did, taking his hand she dragged him with her to the ferris wheel so that she didn't have to worry about him trying to run off with some bimbo.

Once they were on the ferris wheel she set him down on one side and sat on the other. Rubbing her head she looked out the windows. Hiten stared at her and rubbed the back of his neck. He listened as Ghost said,"_Any way you could fuck up this date... You actually did it. I can't believe I even thought that you could pull this off. Maybe we should just offer to go back home. Theres no salvaging this day with you_."

Hiten couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself also. Something he normally wouldn't feel. Then again it may have just been Ghost's feelings. He sat in silence before something came into mind. He scotted over to her, earning her glare as she asked,"What do you want?" Hiten said nothing. He merely put his hands on her shoulder and turned her away. While she was confused she felt a ribbon wrap snuggly around the middle of her neck before being kept in place with a small silver chain in the back. She looked at her reflection in the tinted windows and saw that he had placed a soft black chocker around her neck. In the middle of the front was emeralds set in a silver heart with a red arrow going through it. She traced the heart before looking back at him in surprise. Then he said,"I got it back at that small shop earlier in the day. I had to make a small deal with the owners but they gave it to me.

She couldn't help it, her heart soared. Hiten would be the last person she would have expected to do something like this. She uttered a small thank you before turning her attention back to tracing the heart in her own thoughts. Hiten's arm unconsciously rested on the back of the seats around her. She had on a small blush but she did her best to cover it up.

As bad as things had been in the beginning, it was twice as good. Hiten had been the best date during their stay in the amusement park. With his superior skills he won her lots of things. He flattered her at ever chance. Hiten found himself having lots of fun. Now he even could see how Ghost could have come to see her in such an ethernal state. Sometimes he couldn't help but find himself seeing her in such light also. No other girl came close to her, he hadn't payed much attention to the other girls anymore. Kagome pulled them from stall to stall, from ride to ride, before finally at the end of it all she said after they came off the rollercoaster,"I'm starting to get tired. Do you want to go home?" He nodded and Kagome called for a taxi.

As they walked inside the house Kagome turned toward him and smiled as she said,"You know, I think today ended perfectly. As hellish as you've made it through out the day, I have to say you did a good job of making it up in the last stretch of the game. Maybe we'll do this again... You going to bed?" Hiten shook his head and said,"I'm not really that tired." Kagome nodded and said,"I'm going up to go to bed. Don't stay up to long and behave." With that she left. Hiten sighed and smiled as he watched her disappear into the darkness of the upstairs.

* * *

**JG: Alright to everyone whose been reading this i've got a bit of a challege to you. Sort of a competition you can join in if you want its just something I thought would be fun to do. The challege is simple, draw a picture of Kagome and Hiten of their date.**

**You can draw them in any variety of ways. You can either just do model drawings, that is just Hiten and Kagome in the outfits they wore on the date. Or you can draw one of the moments of their date. One of the good, or of the bad when Hiten fucks up. Its the reason I decided to cut off the moments a bit. I wanted to give you all a bit of wiggle room to just imagine for yourselves what Hiten could have done through out the day to screw up the date.**

**Update the picture somewhere**

**Photobucket, Deviant art, etc**

**And then send me the link to the picture**

**In the next chapter if I have enough people or any at all**

**I'll post the top three winners as well as the link to their pictures**

**Give them mad props**

**So theres the optional competition for all that want to do it. Have fun and hope to see what you've go. Also as an additional prize for first place, first place can decide what they want to see in the next chapter and i'll put it in.**

**Now all of you go nuts**

**Deadline is July 25th and next chapter will be updated July 30th**


	7. Fenir

**Chapter Seven:**

**Fenir**

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning. After the date last night, things had smoothed over amazingly. They both were in the kitchen cooking breakfast while her three friends and brother stared from the dining room. Whether it was the cross interference from Ghost or it was genuine, he couldn't find it in himself to care. They happily chatted and laughed as she instructed and taught him how to cook. From the dining room, the four were in complete shock. Almost like the first time they met him.

They were in the middle of cooking. They looked out the window as a thunderstorm rang out. He looked over to Kagome, sadness was evident in her eyes. There was no denying it, something about storms made her sad. He had seen it many times. Even through the fight with Inuyasha, he could see the sadness when ever she heard a roar of thunder. Finally he looked back down to his work and asked,"Care to tell me more about him?"

"What do you mean?", Kagome asked as she stared at him.

"Kagome don't deny it. I've seen that sadness in your ears every time thunder roars. I first noticed when I met you. I want to know more about this man that makes people behave so strangely when they see me."

She cast her eyes down. Hesitance was evident in her eyes. Then she said,"Fine, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it anymore..."

"He looked like me, didn't he?"

She sighed before she nodded. Hiten nodded and focused on the cooking. He sighed before he pressed on,"The motorcycle in the garage, its his?" Again she silently nodded. The pace of their cooking slowed. Hiten then asked,"What was his name? Tell me all about him."

"His name was... Fenir...", her breathing became harsh. Kagome shook her head and said,"I can't-"

"I know... Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have-"

"You had the right to though.", she said before quickening her cooking. He continued his cooking as well. The mood was definately dead. It was a tense and cold silence between the two. Kagome was intend on her cooking and all Hiten could do was steal glances. Finally Kagome said,"He never really wanted me in the gang. Fenir always saw what was in my soul. He told me that I should be in a gang. That I was too nice, too caring to be in that kind of thing. Before he died, he had actually secured a way out for me."

Hiten froze and stared at her. Then he said,"So when you said he left, it wasn't that he left you on his own. He-"

"Died... Shot down by a rival gang. When he died, I took the path out. Ran away and refused to look back. I try to commit the ultimate sin. To force a heart to love someone when it belongs to someone else. When he left, I went into denial, I went crazy. Every morning I could swear that I still heard his voice. There were moments when I swore that I could see his ghost around... It came to the point where I nearly lost all contact was reality. I wanted to lose myself to that fantasy. I wanted to slip into that sweet bliss that was insanity. If it meant being with him, being able to live my life with him still... I was willing to cross into Insanity. Yet the doctors wouldn't let me. They dragged me away and showed me reality. Made me accept reality as the truth. Sometimes I wonder, if a person is happier in their own world, in the insanity, then why must we drag them into our reality. Why do we have to make them accept the truth."

He had no words. All he could do was stare at her. The tears that had built up in her eyes. She had stopped cooking all together. Finally he stopped and turned off the stove before they burned the food. Hiten then said,"I don't know. However, no matter how much it hurts. We must accept the reality for what it is. Even if we are happier in that other world, it doesn't mean that it is a healthy place to be. For that world, it slowly kills you. Keeps you happy for a time, before it turns horribly wrong. It drags you into utter dispare and desperateness. The only way for one to go on with their lives, is to accept reality for what it presents itself to be." Kagome nodded and they both went to serve the four in the living room.

* * *

Later that night, Hiten was in the room. He stared at the sleeping Kagome. They never brought up Fenir again. She found it hard to take it, so she had pushed the memories away. Deleted him from her mind and heart. Locked him away somewhere.

He looked up to the ceiling as he heard footsteps. Cautiously he stood up and walked over to the closet. Through the darkness he could see a loose panel. With one final look at Kagome, he climbed up and into the attic above her room. There a ghostly figure sat on a stack of boxes that crowded the room. The one box that stood out from all the rest was a little black box that stood just to far from Fenir.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't-"

"You mean you wouldn't!", Hiten snapped.

"Couldn't!", Fenir snapped right back. Seeing Fenir bathed completely in the moons light, he could see why he was getting all the reactions. They were exact copies of one another. Hiten sat down across from him and asked,"Why?"

"When your dead there are certain rules you have to follow, you of all people should know that. One of those rules is that the dead _can't_ tell anyone how they died. We can't tell anyone anything that relates to our death or life.", Fenir said as he looked out the window.

Hiten glared at Fenir.

"You stayed around for her."

Fenir had nodded and said,"Ghosts are merely beings with unfinished business. She won't let me go. I don't want to let go. In the beginning she could see me. Yet we could never touch. I couldn't comfort her. Then they took her to that asylum. When she returned, she threw ever evidence of me into a black box. She no longer saw me, didn't hear me anymore. Keeps that box in the attic above her room. There's a loose ceiling panel that leads up there. Goes there every time she's upset."

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?", Hiten asked.

Fenire looked at the black box and said,"If only for one day." Hiten stared at him before his gaze went to the black box. It enticed him, the allure was unmistakeable. Slowly he reached over and opened the box. His eyes widened, his mouth gapped open...


End file.
